To whom does love belong?
by Senile-felineS
Summary: Does it belong to Dream, Desire or Delirium? Don't worry, not too philosophical. And hopefully not TOO romancy. DreamXOC
1. Chapter 1 - Tall Dark Stranger

To whom does love belong?

Chapter the first – Tall Dark Stranger

**A/N: I came up with this story when my imagination and insomnia fed me a scene that is coming later. From there is kind of spun out in all directions. I hope you like it. Before you get antsy about my pairing, remember that it is not without precedent for Dream to fall for mortal girls.**

**Disclaimer: I have nowhere near the level of creative genius needed to have played a role in creating the Sandman books. That is all down to Neill Gaiman and all the other fabulous people that got the chance to work with him. I also don't own Chocalat (the book mentioned); that belongs to Joanne Harris, although I do own a copy of every book she has written. And audio books. And the movie. Oh, you get the point.**

**Warning: Potentially heavy language. I tried not to, but this is rated T and I always get annoyed when people make adult character's out to be saints by their language.**

**Anyway, Enjoy.**

Sarah's POV:

I sat in the park. On the same bench as always. Reading as always. Next to the same dark stranger as always. I didn't know his name, but we had done this same thing every day for nearly a month. I would come here to read during my lunch break and he would be sitting there, not doing anything, just sitting.

He seemed to be waiting for something, or someone. Watching; looking at the people through his strange, dark, intense eyes. Eyes that seemed to have no whites, I figured he wore contact lenses, and it was certainly not as weird as the things some people did to stand out, to feel special.

The first time I had seen him there it had irked me. He was sitting on MY bench, just as comfortable as if he owned it along with everything else. But I was never one to be daunted by strange people; a girl on her own had to learn to be strong. And so I sat down. He didn't seem to react in the slightest to my presence. He didn't do the uncomfortable shift, as most people would have. He didn't even make a sound.

At first our silence had made me nervous, but it didn't bother me anymore. I had grown used to his presence. Occasionally I would sense his eyes on me, and would feel a strange tingle on the back of my neck; but I never showed this, in case it was what he wanted. I wouldn't give some creep the satisfaction of making me show fear.

And so the days had moved on. By now I was so used to my silent companion, that I almost didn't hear him when he spoke. "Is that book any good?"

I looked up in shock to see him staring at me with those black eyes. His face was gaunt and paler than I had realised. His voice was quiet and deep, dark as the night. His expression was serious and from the way he was turned to face me I could only assume he meant to talk to me.

It took me a moment to respond. "Um… yeah, it is." I watched him in confusion, waiting for him to speak, either to respond or to explain himself. But he simply stared at me with eyes that twinkled like the stars. "Why do you want to know?" I asked after a moment. Such were the years of politeness, that my voice sounded quiet and stilted, rather than harsh. Again, he didn't respond, merely shrugged and looked away.

I tried to return my focus to the story, but I kept looking over the top to stare at this unusual man who had chosen, after so many days, to break our silence.

After about five minutes, without turning around, he spoke again. "What is it about?"

I looked up at him, some of my usual snarkyness replaced by confusion. Why had he suddenly decided to talk? "It's about a French woman who opens a chocolate shop during Lent, and how all the people in the town react. It's very good" He didn't react to my words past a short nod, and I returned to staring at the page, working very hard to keep my eyes down.

I was just beginning to get into the story again when the stranger spoke for a third time." Excuse me, but what is the time?" I looked at my watch. "Aw crap! It's five-to-two." I was going to be late.

As I stood up, a little unsteadily due to my hurry, I thought I saw him smile. "Weirdo." I muttered under my breath. He smiled wider, showing very white teeth, almost as if he had heard me. But I didn't have time to ponder this as I rushed back to the office.

I ran all the way to the office of the publisher where I worked. I was severely out of breath as I opened the door. The Boss, Mr Anders, was standing in the front office talking to Alison, the receptionist. Without turning around he said, "Late again, Ms Jones. Second time this fortnight."

I ducked my head in a show of apology "Yes, sir, I'm sorry sir, I lost track of the time. It won't happen again."

"See, that it doesn't. You're on thin ice as it is." He turned away from me, back to Alison who flashed me a Cheshire Cat grin, seeming to enjoy my discomfort. Smug bitch!

I walked into the back room and flopped down in front of my computer. I breathed deeply for a few moments, trying to slow my heart, which felt like a jackhammer against my ribs.

Amy looked over the top of the divider between our cubicles. "You get chewed out by the boss again?"

I nodded, "Yeah, stupid really I was only ten minutes late."

"I'm surprised he even noticed, with how distracted he seemed." She laughed her trademark dark chuckle, the product of years of smoking. And pointed towards the door where we could see that Alison was now leaning over her desk, twirling her hair around one finger and giggling like a schoolgirl at whatever the hell Mr Anders was saying.

Despite the great difference in our ages and personalities, Amy was actually the closest friend. I had met her in my first week working here, and I think she'd taken a shine to me as a daughter figure; she had lost her son some years previously and was very lonely. Poor woman.

With a sigh I got back to my work. I was designing personalised stationary for Mrs Ross, from her trademark vague instructions. Newest girl always got the shit jobs.

**A/N: Well there's the first chapter. I am afraid that I can't promise a regular update schedule, university has an annoying habit of blindsiding people with piles of work, so if you really don't want to miss out, perhaps follow the story. I hope you liked it and that you can take a few moments to review. Go on, the button is right there, you know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprise meetings

Chapter the second – Surprise meetings and spilled coffee

**What do you know; I'm not dead. Sorry this took me SO long to get out. Delirium comes into this chapter and I had too much trouble with her speech patterns. I really hope I got it right (if you don't think I did, let me know how I can improve it please). Also, final year of undergrad, they like to burry us in work to see who manages to claw their way out; I don't know, maybe they like to place bets. Okay, enough of my blathering; enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No, I still only own these books in my dreams.**

**Sarah's POV:**

After long days like that I always headed to my favourite place. It was a small coffee shop called Smoke and Mirrors; they had a nice atmosphere with overstuffed armchairs in various colours and bottomless coffee.

I felt myself calming as soon as I entered the door. I walked up to the bar at the far side to order my coffee and have a bit of a chat with Gift, who worked there. It was busy, so once I had my mug I headed towards my favourite green chair in the corner. In my other hand I had my book open, which I had already started reading, big mistake. I didn't see the person in front of me until it was too late.

With a bash I tripped splashing some of my coffee over my blouse and the rest on the floor. "I'm so sorry," I said to the pair of black jeans in front of me as I struggled to my feet, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

I felt a strong hand, under my elbow, pulling me up. "It's alright, no harm no foul." Just then Gift came over with a cloth, bending down to wipe up the coffee. "Not looking where you were going again Sarah." He laughed and shook his head, "Head always in your books." I shot him a dirty look, which only made him laugh again.

I turned back to the woman that I had bumped. She was wearing a black shirt and had an oversized hat pulled over her black hair, which contrasted strangely with her pale skin. As did her eyeliner, done to look like cats eyes. She was wearing a pretty pendant in the shape of an ankh. "Are you sure you are okay, dear?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I looked down and brushed futilely at my blouse. Thank the gods it was brown, so it wouldn't show a stain. Suddenly a hand appeared in front of me, holding a large black handkerchief. "Use this," said a dark voice I recognised. I followed the arm up and met the eyes of the dark man who was always sitting on my bench.

"Thanks," I took the handkerchief and made a show of wiping at the now nearly dry coffee on my front, pointless though it was, and then handed the handkerchief back to him. He took it and tucked it into his coat in a single fluid movement.

"I'm Sarah, by the way." I said, remembering my manners. I held out my hand, which the woman shook; she has a strong grasp. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Telute and this," she indicated the man to her left with a single hand, "is my brother Morpheus." Such strange names, their parents must have been really weird.

"I am sure we will see you around Sarah." The woman said. With a silent look at her brother they moved past me, not brushing against me despite their proximity. They walked up to the counter to order their drinks and, after I had got a fresh cup of coffee, which Gift gave me as a refill with a wink, I moved over to the chair I had be planning to claim, someone else was already in it, so I took a different one, closer to the middle of the room.

I had planned to spend the evening reading but there was something about the pair, now sitting on the other side of the room, which kept drawing my eyes. Eventually I gave up on the pretence and put my book down, watching them as I sipped my coffee. The woman was drinking a large strawberry milkshake and the man, Morpheus she had called him, had an espresso.

After about an hour a girl entered the coffee shop and made a beeline for their table. She was barefoot and wearing a dress that looked an awful lot like a sack with a scarf tied around the waist. His hair was long and dyed into all the colours of the rainbow. She and Telute chatted animatedly, though the girl must have been easily distracted, as Telute had to keep calling her attention. Morpheus looked entirely bored; he said little and sipped his espresso calmly. A little while later they got up to leave and I was finally able to return to my reading.

**Morpheus' POV:**

I arrived at the coffee shop Death had mentioned. Inside it was dimly lit and full of humans going about their lives. I moved through the crowd towards the long counter at the front of the room where death was waiting.

"Good evening sister." She turned around to look at me.

"Hey Dream. Thanks for coming."

"You asked me to be here sister, and so here I am. Although I am curious as to where here" I looked around "is?"

"This, brother, is a place where human's come." I could have told her that. "And you don't get out enough."

"Well, I am out now. So tell me, what is so important that you could not use your gallery?"

She rounded on me with a look that always managed to make me feel dwarfed, despite my height. "Is that any way to talk to your big sis-oof!"

I had seen the redhead heading towards us with her nose buried in a book; but Death didn't notice her approach until they collided. The girl fell back and spilled the coffee she was carrying.

She scrambled awkwardly, trying to get up with one hand while trying to keep the book in her other hand dry.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

My sister put a hand on her arm to help her up, "It's alright, no harm no foul."

A man came out from behind the counter and bent down to wipe up the coffee. "Not looking where you were going again Sarah. Head always in your books" He laughed.

When he was gone, Death turned to the girl, "Are you sure you're alright dear?" with her standing upright I recognised her as the girl from the park. She was rubbing her hands over her chest, as if that could remove the coffee. I held out my handkerchief, "Use this." She looked at me for the first time and her eyes widened slightly in recognition. She took the handkerchief and wiped at her blouse before handing it back, I returned it to the pocket inside my coat.

"I'm Sarah, by the way." She held out her hand in the standard method of greeting, Death shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Telute and this," she pointed towards me "is my brother Morpheus." I nodded my head slightly, but didn't say anything. It amused me that Death had chosen to use such old names; no one had called her Telute in four hundred years.

Sarah seemed to be thinking about something, or at least she didn't say anything else. What did she think about our names, did she know what they meant? Death spoke again, "I am sure we will see you around Sarah." She looked at me and we both moved over to the counter, I watched out of the corner of my eye as the girl got more coffee and took a table in the middle of the room.

"What can I get you two?" The man behind the counter said. "He'll take an espresso and I want a large strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream please?" Death said with a smile. The man didn't show any emotion at her strange order, "coming up." He clapped his hands once and set about preparing the drinks.

"Really sister? A strawberry milkshake?" I glanced at her askance with a slight smile.

"What?" Her voice was defensive, "They're yummy."

"They're meant for human children." I muttered, she stuck her tongue out at me, which just made me smirk more; maybe the drink was affecting her personality.

With our drinks in hand, I followed Death to a table on the far side of the room.

Death spent the better part of the next hour talking about things of little import. Mostly gossip about the other of our siblings or about the human world she seemed so fond of. I paid little attention, merely offering minimal responses during her infrequent pauses.

We had been sitting there for some time when Death stopped talking, mid-sentence, and looked up towards the door. This surprised me and I followed her gaze to see Delirium standing by the door, looking around as if she had never been indoors before. On their way up, my eyes landed for a moment on Sarah; sitting at a table in the centre of the room, drinking from her mug, I looked away quickly before she could see me and develop a superiority complex.

Delirium saw us and meandered over in her own special way. She spoke to Death first. "Sister, have you seen me doggie? He was with me. But then I followed the birds and when I came back, he was… gone? I thought he might have been in here. So I came in here. Have you seen him?"

Death smiled gently. "I'm afraid I haven't sister. But I'm sure he can't have gone far. And maybe if you stay here he will come and find you, or I can help you find him in a little while."

She sat down as she replied, even though our table had only had two chairs.

"Yes, that would be good. I like that word, 'would', that's a funny word."

Death smiled and I sighed. This was going to be tedious.

The conversation resumed, this time without even the pretence of including me. Delirium was a far more willing, if distracted conversationalist.

At some point the man who had served us came to the table to speak to Delirium "Can I get'ya anything?"

She looked up. "Umm… Do you have orang-utan juice?"

The man looked confused and Death spoke quickly to cover. "She means orange. It's a little joke," she added with a laugh. He didn't look convinced but he nodded and left anyway.

The conversation continued for about twenty minutes before Death spoke directly to me.

"You wanna come with us, to look for Barnabus?"

This was my opportunity to leave. "I think not sister. I have other matters to attend to."

I stood with them as we all headed to the door. Once outside I turned to them and inclined my head slightly. "Thank you sister, it was most pleasant to see the both of you."

They went in one direction, Delirium jabbering away in non-sequiters and I went in the other. Waiting till I was out of sight of any humans to disappear back to my realm. I had things to think about.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I know this chapter was a little long, but I figured that I owed you all that for taking so freaking long to post this. I don't know if dream was a little OOC in this chapter (there's very little information given to their specific characters in the books) but this is how I've always seen him.**

**Please review so that I can know you guys love me ****. Constructive criticism is preferred, but I don't mind flames, as I want to start a collection of them on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Company

Chapter the third – Unexpected Company

**A/N: I am really sorry this took me so long, but masses of work combined with a bad case of writer's indecision meant that I just couldn't get it right. I love everyone who reads this story, but I want to send special love to my ONLY reviewer, LawleitKira. After all, reviews are love. **

**And I know that Inception is a really old movie, but for the sake of my little joke I had to use it. I also don't own that movie.**

**Disclaimer: I looked in the mirror this morning and realised that I still wasn't Neill Gaiman, and then I just wanted to cry. So much for the potency of contracts signed in blood.**

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

I stood in front of the wall mounted mirror, examining my appearance. Good jeans, the ones without any holes, and my favourite dark purple T-shirt. I was going on a date.

When Gift from the coffee shop had found out that I had never seen Inception he was outraged, and now he was insisting on taking me too see it. So now I was meeting him at the movie house downtown.

I ran my brush once more through my hair, trying to even out the tangled mess that it always seemed to be in. When it was as good as it was ever going to be, I put on my jacket and left to wait for the bus

* * *

I had arrived at the cinema early when it was still light. But now I had been waiting here for twenty minutes. It was getting dark and the crowd was growing; and still no sign of Gift. I was beginning to feel like a real twit.

I'm sure I must have looked a lot like a lost lamb as I stood there, arms crossed, studying the face of every new arrival and earning many stares in return.

I was so wrapped up in my watching that I didn't notice one person standing closer than all the others until he spoke.

"Good evening Sarah."

I turned slowly to face Morpheus, how did he _do_ that? Just appear out of nowhere. I was sure I would have noticed him arrive.

I lifted one hand in greeting, "Hi." It seemed limp compared to the politeness of his greeting, but it was the best I could think of. "What brings you here?" I finished lamely.

The faintest hint of a smile showed for a moment on his face and then disappeared just as quickly. "I came to see the movie." Stupid question really; obviously that was why he was here. I nodded though, pretending that his answer was one of the many sensible options.

'Me too, I'm supposed to be meeting someone but he still hasn't pitched and the movies about to start." You go, captain obvious.

He was silent for a moment, seeming to consider, "Well, if you do not object, I would be honoured to accompany you." He sure did talk formally, that sounded like something men said over a century ago.

"Yeah thanks… I mean, that would be very nice, thank you." It didn't sound nearly as smooth coming from me. His smile lasted slightly longer this time.

Just then the crowd that had been growing steadily began to shift around us. The cinema attendant had just opened the doors and people started to form a vague queue to enter. I handed over my ticket and was admitted, Morpheus just seemed to follow me without receiving any objection, but then that didn't make sense, I must just not have noticed his ticket.

We found seats and I settled into mine just as the lights began to dim. The movie started and very quickly sensed to make sense. All sorts of things stuff about different dream levels and the rules of dreams and a bunch of other things that sounded equally implausible.

I began to amuse myself less with the movie and more with keeping up a running commentary in my mind, and simultaneously trying to plan a drinking game around the movie.

* * *

I didn't even realise that the movie had ended until the credits started and the lights went up. Talk about a cock block of an ending. I stretched my legs to wake them up and then stood, wobbling just the teensiest bit. I felt a hand on my back as Morpheus reached out to steady me. I followed my arm up to his face with my eyes, staring at him for a moment. Then I nodded, to indicate that I was okay, and he removed his hand and took a step back.

We left the cinema in silence and I turned to thank him. "Thanks, that was very nice of you."

"It was a pleasure, I'll see you home." His language really was from another age. So was his behaviour, I thought back to the last time I had seen him, at the coffee shop.

"It's cool, I'm catching the bus."

"And it would be very remiss of me not to see that you got onto it safely."

I couldn't think of what to say, so I settled for nodding again. We lapsed back into silence until we got to the bus stop. There was still another five minutes to the next bus, and I couldn't ignore him for that long. So I tried again to start a conversation. "So, what did you think of the movie?"

He shrugged slightly. "I wasn't really expecting much of it, I knew about it before it was released. So it couldn't really surprise me."

What a strange thing for someone to say. "So then why did you go?" I had to ask.

He looked at me with a slight smile, "I have an… interest in dreams." I got the feeling that there was some other meaning in what he was saying; something about the pause, but it was beyond me to guess at it.

I had nothing else to say and he seemed content with silence, so that was how we stayed until I saw the bus round the corner. I tuned to face him, "goodbye, and thanks again."

He smiled, "good evening Sarah, have pleasant dreams." It seemed more like an assurance than a wish.

I paid my fare and took a seat near the back of the bus which was nearly empty. As we pulled away I kept my eyes focused on him until we rounded the corner, he didn't seem to move.

I thought of him on my entire trip home.

**A/N: I hope you liked that. I know it was kind of a short chapter, and I don't know how long the next chapter will be, but if I merged them into one chapter it would have been amazingly long. I start exams very soon, so I don't know when I will next be able to post. But after that I have a two month winter break, so hopefully I will have more writing time then. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Reviewers get an ankh necklace and a hug.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Strange Journey

Chapter the fourth – A strange journey

**A/N: I just finished the deadly exam of doomy doom and I was feeling inspired, so I decided to get this next chapter out. I'm not sure how good it is, it's pretty much a filler (please don't hate me) but it does set some things up for later chapters. If you do like it why don't you drop me a review and let me know, it would make my day.**

**Disclaimer: What do you know, I don't own sandman. I am making a grand total of R0,00 from this story. My only remuneration is the joy I get from writing it.**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I was standing in a large room with a high ceiling, a grand hall of sorts. There were several doors leading off it in different directions and a large staircase in front of me. It was so big that any desire I might have had to explore was overwhelmed entirely, and instead I just stood there like an idiot, staring.

I heard the singing before I saw the person to whom the high pitched voice belonged. A small girl in a pink shift with wild blond hair came wondering in through a door that I hadn't noticed before. She was carrying a bucket in one hand and a cloth in the other.

Her singing stopped suddenly when she saw me and she uttered a soft "oh!" we stared at one another for a few moments before she came forward and stood in front of me. "Good evening, I'm Nuala. Who are you?" She stuck out a tiny hand for me to shake. I'd never thought of myself as having large hands, but hers practically disappeared into my grip.

"I… I'm Sarah, pleased to meet you. Um, do you know where I am?" She let out a tinkling sort of laugh. "Don't you? This is my Master's realm; we're right near the centre of it too." She spoke all of this as if it was completely matter of fact, Master's realm? The centre of what? And who was her Master anyway? For some reason these questions were not nearly as important as they ought to have been.

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am, why are you here? This isn't an easy place to find on your own." I paused for a moment to think, "I honestly have no clue. One minute I was in my room, and then the next thing I remember I was just… here."

The girl, Nuala, smiled. "Well, then you are obviously meant to be here for some reason. Just keep going straight and you'll get to where you need to be." She turned away and began to scrub one of the banisters.

I looked up and realised that I was no longer facing the stairs, but I door off to the side. Without thinking, I took the advice and walked towards the door. "Hey!" I turned around to see Nuala looking at me again, "Whatever you do, just keep walking forwards, don't stray from the path. That would be very bad." Strange thing for someone to say.

I nodded once, to show that I had heard her, but she had gone back to scrubbing and didn't see me. I turned back and walked towards the door, only there was no door, just an archway leading into a long wide corridor. I entered and began to walk down it, even though the floor was stone, my feet made absolutely no sound. In fact, the whole place was eerily silent.

All of a sudden I came up short. There seemed to be another me standing further along in the corridor, facing me. I moved forward and the figure copied the movement, it was my reflection… idiot. The corridor ended about ten meters ahead of me in a large floor to ceiling mirror. I turned around once, watching my reflection do the same, and then walked towards it. I toughed the glass, it wasn't as cool as it might have been and the image looked to clear to be a reflection, and it must have been my imagination that there was a slight lag between my movement and the reflection following.

I don't know how long I stood there, playing with the strange mirror, but I wasn't meant to stay here, I just knew it somehow. I turned my back on the mirror and walked back the way I had come. After only a few paces I came to a side path I had not noticed before. I blinked and suddenly I was facing the side path, although I did not remember turning. Nuala had said to 'just keep walking forwards,' and so I did.

* * *

**Surprise Morpheus POV**

Like many humans before her, Sarah had found her way into the centre of the dreaming. I watched her as she began wandering around, that was significantly less common. The trait of curiosity had become increasingly uncommon after its peak, over a century ago.

I felt it happen, the shift in the dreamstuff of which the castle was made, the girl had summoned something. She had wondered off the path and created her nemesis. She had already turned around when the figure stepped out of the mirror.

She would need to deal with this; I could not do it for her.

* * *

**Back to Sarah's POV**

I felt like I had been walking for ages, but when I turned to look I was still not very far from the doorway I had come through. The trouble was that the walls had nothing to distinguish them, only marble pillars at even distances; so I just kept on walking.

After a while I rounded a curve in the hall and saw a man in loose overalls at the far end; painting what looked like a door onto the wall. At closer look, what I had first taken to be an orange afro, seemed to actually be a pumpkin, he had a pumpkin where his head was supposed to go. He was all but finished and when he had, he hitched up his ladder over his shoulder, opened the door, and walked through. "Wait! Stop!" I called out to him, but he had already shut the door.

I ran forward, the door was much larger than it had seemed at first. I pushed it open with a little effort and found myself in the most amazing library I had ever seen. The shelves, rows and rows of them, were at least twice as tall as me and absolutely full; there were even piles of books on the floor. I could have spent my life in this place and never read the same thing twice.

I began walking down the closest row, and one of the first things I noticed was that I didn't recognise any of the titles. Normally, in a library, I would recognise most things, but nothing here was familiar. Maybe this was where I needed to be. It was certainly where I wanted to be.

I was just about to start reading _Alice's Journey to the Far Side of the Moon_ by Lewis Carroll – let me guess, it was all just a dream – when I heard a voice behind me. "I would appreciate it if you did not take the books without permission."

I jumped slightly and let out a small "eep." I turned around slowly, still clutching the book, and came to face the tallest, thinnest man I had ever seen. He had pointed ears and teeny tiny little glasses balanced on the end of his nose. He was wearing quite an old fashioned suit. Without saying another thing he held out his hand; I kept my eyes on his face as I handed over my treasure. He didn't betray any emotion as he walked past me and slotted the book back into place.

"I'm really sorry Sir, I found my way here and it's just… Where did all these books come from?" he had turned back to face me by now and he answered with the patient manner of a teacher. "It's every book that was never written, all the books that were written in dreams."

I nodded slowly, even though I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. He didn't seem inclined to speak further as he moved down the shelves dusting and rearranging books. "Sir!" I called on an impulse, "if this isn't where I'm meant to be… can you tell me where that is?" This time he didn't turn around to answer. "Just keep walking straight, and you'll get here." Gees, the people in this place where about as much use for advice as a bunch of parrots, all repeating the same thing. The man rounded a corner and was gone, without so much as stopping to explain, or point out which way straight was as it seemed to keep changing in this fucking place.

I stood still for a moment. I pinched my nose, squished my eyes shut and took ten deep slow breaths. This place was like Dali's nightmares. It was so confusing, had I been younger I almost certainly would have started crying ages ago. When I opened my eyes I was still facing the same direction I had been in, I had half expected everything to swivel again. I walked between the shelves and out till I was facing another enormous set of doors. I cast one more look at the beautiful library before pressing on into another large hall. Seriously, how big was this place?

At the far end, on a raised throne, sat Morpheus.

**A/N: I hope you liked that and that you can take the time to review. Or if you didn't like it, that you can take the time to let me know what I did wrong. In case you haven't guessed yet, Sarah is dreaming, hence why she is in the castle and taking all of the weird so very calmly. You can totally review more than one chapter if you want. The hug deal still stands.**


End file.
